The Bet
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Natalia bets she can get Horatio in bed. Calleigh doesn't believe her.


''I'll bet I can!''

''I'll bet you can't.''

''I'm telling you I probably can!''Natalia blurted out. Calleigh sighed. She didn't believe the woman. Natalia was betting that she could get Horatio,her unbelievably charming redheaded boss into bed with her since she **really** liked him,and Calleigh didn't believe it for one minute.

''Twenty bucks says you're wrong. Horatio would never do that sort of thing.''

Natalia glared. ''Fifty bucks says I can do it,''Natalia dared. ''Alright,fifty bucks.'' Natalia beamed. ''But I want proof that you did it.''

''What?'' ''You heard me. Video-tape it.'' Natalia gulped at first,then she blushed. ''You want a video of me...'going at it' with him? Are you nuts?!'' ''No proof,no money. And relax. It's not like I'm gonna show the tape to anybody here,''Calleigh stated,''Besides,I said it before and I'll say it again:Horatio would never do that.''

''What about me?''

Both woman jumped when their boss came in.

''N-nothing!''

Horatio looked at the pair for a minute,and when he couldn't read their expressions,he looked to Calleigh. ''What did we get from the evidence?''

''Oh. Jessica Mayers. Age 22,and they've got her on burglary,counterfeiting,and attempted murder.''

''Let's bring her in.'' With that,Horatio left the room.

''Fifty bucks,''Calleigh whispered.

''You're on!''

* * *

Natalia couldn't help but stare at Horatio as he interrogated Jessica. He looked _so_ hot. And when he got that triumphant little smirk on his face when the woman confessed,Natalia felt like she wanted to faint. When Horatio stepped outside of the interrogation room while Jessica was being arrested for killing her husband,Natalia took the papers that he handed to her.

Horatio couldn't help but notice the sudden brief contact of the brunette's fingers against his when she took hold of the papers.

Pushing the thought of wanting to kiss the man aside,Natalia walked off and headed back to the lab to process evidence for another murder.

It wouldn't be for another few hours before Horatio stopped by the lab again. Natalia was working on some of the evidence when he came walking in.

''I'm surprised you haven't gone home yet. I was just on my way out.''

Natalia looked up at the clock. ''Oh my god. I've been here for two extra hours...'' She hadn't even realized that she'd been working late.

''Don't worry. You're getting paid.'' Natalia sighed. ''I understand your home is farther away from here than mine,''Horatio stated.

''It is. Why?'' ''I was going to offer you the opportunity to...spend the night in my guest room.'' Natalia nodded. ''...Sure. Thanks...'' The woman put her papers in a folder,shut all of her equipment off,hung up her lab coat,and followed Horatio out of the building.

...

* * *

How in the hell had it come to this? Horatio was lying on his bed shaking nervously as Natalia leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Horatio couldn't believe this at all. He wasn't outraged,he just felt nervous.

He hadn't been with a woman since he and Julia got divorced. After that day,Horatio went through a mode of mental shutdown.

He hadn't done anything wrong,but Julia had filed for a divorce and took Kyle with her.

It hurt him like you wouldn't believe,and Frank wound up kicking his front door open the next morning when Horatio didn't show up for work to find him passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and divorce papers sitting on the coffee table. Frank and the team had spent the next two weeks making sure Horatio didn't try to kill himself. And he almost did,once. Luckily,Eric was on duty that day,and he confiscated the gun before Horatio could pull the trigger and put a bullet in his mouth while sitting in his office.

Seeing that Horatio's mind was drifting off,Natalia called his name,and he snapped back into the present. What he saw next was unbelievable. Natalia Boa Vista was undressing right in front of him. He watched her remove her shirt and bra,and became hard instantly.

The brunette smiled and Horatio sat up to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Natalia sighed blissfully and ran her fingers through his hair,telling him he was doing a good job. His tongue moved in little circles and he bit it very gently,causing the woman to arch into his touch.

Horatio couldn't believe he was doing this.

Mentally,Natalia was laughing. She'd hid a camera behind a few things on his dresser,but she made sure that it was pointed directly at the bed.

Suddenly feeling out of line,Horatio stopped and lay back against the pillows. ''What's wrong?''Natalia asked.

Horatio didn't know how to respond. Natalia took lifted his chin up,making eye contact,and smiled. ''I'm not Julia. I'm just asking you to let go for tonight.''

Horatio shivered. He knew he should forget about Julia. And maybe,just maybe,he could start with Natalia. When that thought hit him,Horatio couldn't help but pull the woman into a heart stopping kiss. Natalia was shocked at first,but then she fell into it.

''More...please.'' Natalia smiled and settled herself between the man's legs as she undid his belt. Horatio was watching her eagerly,and when she took his development into her mouth,Horatio's head threw back and Natalia inwardly laughed as the camera caught sight of the redhead's eyes rolling into the back of his head and his hands clutching the sheets.

Natalia sucked eagerly,and soon she found that she needed to hold the man's hips down. Just before Horatio reached his climax,she stopped. Prying his hands away from the sheets,she guided them to her waist. The redhead quickly rid her of her pants and underwear and soon,Natalia had guided him inside of her and was riding him.

It felt incredible to the brunette,but more so to the redhead. Horatio hadn't been with a woman for several years.

''H-Horatio! Oh god...'' Horatio was moaning uncontrollably. Discipline had gone right out the window. ''Natalia...''

Natalia lifted herself up and every time she dropped down,Horatio's hips would thrust up to meet her. Repeatedly,he would strike something in the woman that would force moans of ecstasy from her,and the moans alone were enough to bring him over the edge.

As he spilled his seed inside of her,Natalia came,and collapsed onto him. Horatio continued breathing heavily for a few minutes before he and Natalia separated their bodies and removed the rest of his clothes,minus his boxers. Natalia curled up next to him,her head resting on his chest.

''That was fun,''Natalia said softly as she slipped her hand under the pillow to find the remote for the camera and shut it off. ''Indeed. But why me? Why not someone younger?''

Natalia looked up at him and smirked. ''Because you,Horatio Caine,are a god in bed.'' The redhead chuckled softly and soon both of them were asleep,entwined in each others arms.

* * *

''Pay up,Calleigh!''Natalia said as she more than happily handed the tape over. It was only two days later,as the next day after Natalia had her fun was a day off.

''You're kidding me,right? You actually got him into bed?!''Calleigh practically screeched as she forked over fifty dollars.

''Yup! And he and I went out yesterday.''

''What for?''

Natalia giggled and hesitantly held up her hand. ''An engagement ring?! Are you serious?!''

Horatio walked into the lab at that moment and,smiling,pressed a gentle kiss on Natalia's cheek. ''Yes. We went out and picked up engagement rings yesterday. I was more than happy to,''Horatio said as he hooked his arm around Natalia's waist.

''Well,I'm off for my lunch break. See ya,Calleigh!''

The blond woman just watched and stared as the couple disappeared to the break room with astonishment plastered all over her face.

* * *

**Please review! :) Heads up,I'm changing my profile pic and pen name. Look for Anonymous-Trouble-Maker!  
**


End file.
